With the popularity of wireless communications and wireless networks, smart mobile devices are widely used in daily life. These smart mobile devices consume a large amount of power so people carry mobile power pack to charge these devices at any time. The mobile power pack is a portable charger which is rechargeable and can supply power. Generally speaking, the mobile power pack uses lithium batteries and is safe, small, multifunctional and reliable. Besides, it can provide a large amount of power.
Currently the mobile power pack charges the electronic product via a USB charging cable. A plug connector on one end of the USB charging cable is plugged into the electronic product while another plug connector on the other end of the USB charging cable is plugged into the mobile power pack. Thereby, power stored in the mobile power pack can be transmitted to the electronic product via the USB connector.
Since the USB charging cable is relatively long, it is troublesome for users to sort it while the mobile power pack is charging the electronic product. Moreover, the USB charging cable in a backpack or a handbag may cause problems because it is susceptible to be pulled off, which may interrupt the charging process. This is very confusing and inconvenient.
The objective of the disclosure is to provide an improved charging connector capable of solving the problems mentioned above.